Inside the Minister's Office
by ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: It all began with a touch in a dark Ministry hallway. Dom!Kingsley/Sub!Harry. A kinky, smut-filled one-shot. Post-war. COMPLETE.


**Rating:** NC-17/Explicit  
 **Warnings/Content:** Brief Angst, Dom/Sub, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kingsley, Submissive Harry, Bondage, Cum Play, Soulmates, Large Cock, Virgin Harry, UST, Hurt/Comfort, Office Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Delayed Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms  
 **Notes:** Happy birthday, my wonderful beta MyFirstisTheFourth! Your naughty imaginings are always inspiring. :D Enjoy! *hugs*

 **Summary:** It all began with a touch in a dark Ministry hallway.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Minister's Office_**

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to get away. He needed to get away _right_ _now_. If he didn't, all his anxiety and anger would explode out of him in front of everyone. He was the defeater of Voldemort, the saviour of the wizarding world, _the hero_. Harry couldn't let everyone down by showing them how much of a mess he really was.

"Harry"—Hermione placed her hand on his arm—"are you alright?"

He didn't answer her. He couldn't. Instead, he turned around and ran.

Harry escaped into the maze of hallways and stairs inside the Ministry. He took one random turn after another, not caring where he ended up. He wanted to forget his past. He wanted to not have to worry about the future. He just needed to get away. No more trials. No more funerals. And no more bloody politics.

He ran and ran and ran. But no matter how fast his trainers hit the floor, Harry's doubts and fears continued to whirl around in his head. He gritted his teeth when he felt tears prickling at his eyes.

Slowing down to a jog, Harry attempted to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead threatening to sting his eyes and came to a stop in a dim alcove.

Harry looked around but recognised nothing. He was utterly lost.

Realising how true his last thought was, Harry tried to choke back a sob, but the thin pane of glass holding the tumult of his emotions at bay finally gave.

As tears spilt from his eyes, Harry began to slam his fists against the wall in front of him. "Fuck!" he screamed again and again with every strike. He ignored the pain, even when his knuckles became bloody.

Taking Harry off-guard, large, strong hands wrapped around Harry's wrists and pinned them behind him. Immediately, he began to struggle. "Let me go!"

The hold on him tightened, almost painfully so. Harry gasped. A confusing yet pleasurable jolt shot through him. Instead of becoming more frightened, he felt something else. There was something about being restrained and controlled that calmed and also excited him. Harry couldn't believe it when he relaxed into the body behind him and his cock started to harden.

The person behind Harry seemed to pause at his reaction, and for a time, all the person did was support Harry's weight.

"Harry, have you calmed down?"

Harry's eyes widened, immediately recognising Kingsley's rich voice. He nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah," he rasped. "You can let me go. I promise I won't do anything."

Kingsley released him, almost reluctantly.

The lingering heat of Kingsley's touch made Harry want to rub at his wrists, but instead, he clenched his hands. The movement irritated the wounds on his knuckles, and he winced. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned around.

Kingsley took a step back so Harry wouldn't have to crane his neck so much. The expression on Kingsley's face was alert but also incredibly kind. Harry always marvelled at how Kingsley could be both so commanding and reassuring at the same time.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Kingsley asked. "Did you see something that frightened you?"

"No," Harry rasped, shaking his head. "I didn't see anything."

"Then why did you run?"

"I…I…" Harry felt another swell of tears.

Kingsley's wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him to his broad chest. "I understand. Now that the war's over, everything's catching up with me, too. It can be overwhelming."

At first, Harry was wide-eyed with his arms stiff at his sides, but with every word that Kingsley spoke soothingly vibrating against his cheek, his discomfort lessened. Winding his arms between Kingsley's robe and waistcoat, he closed his eyes. Harry couldn't help but turn his head and bury his face into Kingsley's heat. He sighed softly; the scent of bergamot and cedar he smelt was intoxicating.

"Let's get you back to your friends," Kingsley said, his voice sounding rougher than before.

It was then Harry realised he had a full-on erection pressing against Kingsley's thigh. He could also feel something quite substantial stirring beneath Kingsley's trousers. Harry didn't know what to think. Kingsley couldn't be getting hard because of _him_. It was only a natural response due to friction, nothing more.

Awkwardly, they separated. Harry blushed and hoped the lack of light hid it.

"Sir…I'd rather not go back to the Burrow. I don't want to have to answer all their questions, deal with all their coddling. I'll get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for tonight and speak with them tomorrow."

Kingsley sighed. "You're an adult and can do as you wish, but I'd feel better if you at least tried to talk to your friends."

Harry's stomach did a flip when Kingsley gently took one of his hands.

Kingsley gazed at Harry's bleeding and bruised knuckles. "How about we go to my office? Get you cleaned up? Then we'll see how you're feeling, alright?"

Harry knew he didn't want to go to the Burrow, no matter what, but for some reason, he also didn't want to leave Kingsley.

"Okay."

Kingsley smiled, the brightness of his teeth noticeable even in the gloom. "Excellent. Follow me. I know a way that will lessen the chance of us being seen."

With Kingsley's hand distractingly at the small of Harry's back, they walked down the long hallway.

Kingsley moved his hand from Harry's back to his shoulder, stopping him. "Here it is." He glanced in both directions, then took a step closer to a painting of juggling Nifflers and whispered, "Clocks and Cabbages."

The canvas swung apart like two curtains, revealing a dark opening.

Kingsley raised his wand. " _Lumos_."

Inside the beam of Kingsley's wand, Harry saw the stone steps of a spiral staircase.

Lightly squeezing Harry's shoulder, Kingsley encouraged Harry to move in front of him. "It's quite steep, and the steps are uneven. You go on ahead, Harry; I'll follow."

Harry nodded and lit his own wand before entering.

As they climbed the many steps, all Harry heard was their heavy breathing and the tap of their shoes. It gave him plenty of time to think. Kingsley confused Harry. His presence both warmed him like the sun and made him feel very self-consciousness. Something had changed between them in the hallway, and since then, the atmosphere around them felt charged. Now that Harry thought about it, the hallway was where he and Kingsley had touched each other skin-on-skin for the first time.

Harry took another step and gasped when his right foot slipped. It happened so fast; one moment he was thinking about Kingsley, and the next, he was falling backwards unable to regain his balance.

Kingsley grunted as Harry crashed into his chest, catching him in his arms. "Got you," he said near Harry's ear. The low timbre of his voice caused gooseflesh to rise across Harry's skin. He slid his hands across Harry's chest and down the sides of his body, stopping on his hips. "You alright?"

Adrenaline still pumping through his veins, Harry nodded. "Y-Yeah. Thanks." He knew he should step away, but Kingsley's touch just felt right. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled a deep breath before moving away. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, Harry. We're almost there."

It wasn't long before he and Kingsley were out of the hidden passageway and in Kingsley's brightly lit and sumptuous office.

Kingsley's clothes stretched nicely across his fit body as he removed his robe and hung it on a coat stand. "Harry, go ahead and take a seat while I get a few potions." He pointed at the sitting area by the fireplace. "I'll be right back."

"A-Alright." Harry smiled nervously.

Kingsley smiled back reassuringly and then walked out of sight into a side room.

Harry had never been in the Minister's office before, so he took his time as he crossed the room. It mostly consisted of dark wood and gold leaf. Rich red carpet covered the floor, and intricately carved panels made the high ceiling. It bordered on over the top but somehow still felt comfortable.

Deciding on the settee facing away from the Atrium, Harry sat down. He closed his eyes and tried not to fidget, but it was difficult. His mind kept returning to Kingsley's touch and his smell and his voice, each thought sending shivers down his spine and to…problematic areas.

Harry startled when the cushion next to him sank. He opened his eyes to find Kingsley had removed his waistcoat and rolled up the sleeves. The contrast between Kingsley's gorgeous skin and his shirt, not to mention the solid look of his forearms, made Harry swallow hard.

Kingsley held four potions. He placed three on the coffee table in front of them and, with the one in his hand, moved it to Harry's lips. "Here, take this first. It's a Calming Draught."

Harry opened up and allowed Kingsley to pour the potion into his mouth. After he swallowed, he sighed, feeling the effects of the draught take effect.

The corners of Kingsley's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Good."

A thrill playfully skipped about in Harry's body. Doing as Kingsley said and earning his approval had Harry's heart beating faster. It felt similar to whenever he'd caught a Snitch: exhilarating and…satisfying.

"Let me see your hands, Harry."

Harry obediently lifted his hands, feeling another buzz of pleasure.

After getting a better look, Kingsley conjured three cotton hand towels. He set one on Harry's lap, straightening it out so it lay evenly.

Harry had to refrain from squirming, but it was difficult. Kingsley's hands were only inches away from his semi-erect cock. Harry took a deep breath. Merlin, he couldn't get a full-blown erection now. Kingsley would think he was a deviant or something. Harry bit his bottom lip hard, trying his best to rein in his arousal.

Kingsley's eyes darted to Harry's mouth. He cleared his throat and reached for a potion bottle filled with a purple substance. "This one's a Wound-Cleaning Potion." He carefully dribbled it onto the back of Harry's hands, the cloth on Harry's lap absorbing any run-off.

Harry hissed in pain. The potion made his cuts sting worse. It also created smoke, but the smell wasn't bad; it had the same sweet aroma as smoke from a tobacco pipe.

Once the smoke dissipated, Kingsley picked up another potion, this one in a lidded jar, and quickly showed it to Harry. "Bruise-Healing Paste." After he unscrewed its lid, he scooped out a dollop of the thick cream.

At first, Kingsley was tentative as he rubbed the paste into Harry's skin, but gradually, he grew surer. When Kingsley started massaging Harry's hands and fingers, Harry closed his eyes. He tried not to moan but couldn't help it; Kingsley's touch felt brilliant, so much so that Harry could easily nod right off.

"Harry," Kingsley said, his voice gravelly.

Harry's eyelids fluttered open. "Hmmm." Heavy-lidded, he looked at Kingsley, then stilled. Kingsley looked hungry, like only the thinnest of leashes stopped him from pouncing on a meal.

After another heated moment, Kingsley broke their eye contact and lowered Harry's hands so they rested on the towel. He unstoppered the last bottle, and from the smell, Harry knew immediately it was Essence of Murtlap. Kingsley poured the clear potion onto a fresh hand towel. He then set the soaked fabric on the back of Harry's hands. "This will take care of the cuts and scrapes but will need to sit for at least five minutes."

"Five minutes. Got it." Harry glanced at the longcase clock across the room and to the right for the current time.

"I'm going to check to see if some correspondence I've been waiting for has arrived. Come over whenever you're ready."

"I will, sir."

Harry watched as Kingsley strode to his desk located on the other side of the room. He sighed and turned away to focus on the clock. What was Harry going to do? What would be the right thing to do? Harry had no idea. Usually, things had been decided for him, preordained even. Perhaps now was the time he should start asking himself what _he_ wanted…

After five agonising minutes of Harry's mind playing out various scenarios, some tame and others not, Harry knew his time was up. No longer feeling the itchiness of his wounds healing, Harry looked down at his covered hands. He lifted the towel, finding unblemished skin, and grinned. Magic would never get old for him.

Once he Vanished the hand towels, Harry inhaled and exhaled a slow breath, then stood. With his eyes pinned on Kingsley, he nervously walked over to Kingsley's desk.

As Harry arrived, a sealed letter took flight from Kingsley's hands.

Seeing him, Kingsley smiled. "Harry, come 'round so I can look at your hands."

While Harry rounded the large oak desk, Kingsley pulled out his chair and angled it to the side.

Still unsure of what to say or do, Harry stood quietly. The moment Kingsley raised opened hands, Harry felt relief and set his in them. Gazing down at their joined hands, he admired at how nicely his smaller hands fit in his larger ones.

Harry gasped when Kingsley suddenly tugged him closer, so close his legs were nearly brushing the inside of Kingsley's thighs.

"You're hands look as good as new," Kingsley rumbled smoothly, rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles.

Kingsley's light touch continuously sent tingles throughout Harry's body. It was maddening but also felt like heaven. "Thanks to you," Harry said breathily. Merlin, if Kingsley didn't stop soon, Harry's knees would give out.

Unhurriedly, Kingsley slid his hands from beneath Harry's, causing Harry to shiver. Then becoming serious, Kingsley asked, "How are you feeling? Do you think you can go back to the Burrow now?"

"I'm…I'm good, but…I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Well"—Kingsley leant back in his chair—"I did receive the correspondence I've been waiting for from the Italian Ministry. I'll need to draft quite a number of things before I can leave."

Harry looked at Kingsley hopefully. "Would it be okay if I stayed a little longer then, here…with you?"

Kingsley chuckled. "Of course, Harry. I don't see why not."

Harry gazed at the multitude of books on the shelves to either side of the large window behind Kingsley. "I can just read while you work."

"Most of what you see are law books, but over there," Kingsley pointed at a nearby bookcase next to a cushioned bench, "I keep a few of my personal favourites." He smiled. "Maybe you'll find something that won't put you to sleep. If you have any questions or need anything, feel free to ask."

Harry's heart jumped at how wonderfully thoughtful and generous Kingsley was being. Kingsley was the Minister of Magic with lots of responsibilities, but instead of sending him off to be cared for by others, he was looking after Harry himself. It made Harry feel all warm inside, and it wasn't at all suffocating like with Mrs Weasley or Hermione. That thought caused him to sigh. "I should send a note to the Burrow, let them know I'm okay."

"The letter you saw leave was on its way to the Burrow. I didn't go into detail, but I did let them know you're with me and that I'll be keeping you safe until you return."

Harry beamed at Kingsley and, feeling bold, placed a hand on Kingsley's knee. "Thank you, sir.

Kingsley inhaled a sharp breath and clenched his hands around his armrests.

When Harry remembered how it felt to be restrained by those hands, his bravery fled from the resulting confusion. Harry's body soon followed suit, and he bolted to the bookshelf Kingsley had mentioned. Harry chose a random book, then plopped down on the cushioned bench next to the bookcase and sighed. Kingsley was usually a mild-mannered wizard. Why then did he want Kingsley to be more…assertive?

Harry scooted to one side of the bench, turned, and lifted his legs. It was surprisingly comfortable but not very long, so Harry had to bend his knees to fit. He did have a clear view of Kingsley, which was nice, but Harry was sure it would also prove troublesome.

An hour later, Harry had been proven correct. For the umpteenth time, he found himself staring at Kingsley rather than at the words in his book. Nothing against the book, it was actually a fun read, but Kingsley was simply more interesting. For example, Kingsley currently stroked his chin in thought, which made Harry wonder what it might feel like to touch Kingsley's face. Would he like or dislike the scratch of Kingsley's stubble against his skin? It was wishful thinking, but was Kingsley thinking of him as he worked?

An instant later, Harry had the answer to his last question. Kingsley looked up from his parchment and straight at Harry with so much hunger, all of Harry froze except for his cock, which quickly thickened.

"Harry, I need you to come here for a moment," Kingsley said with such sexy authority that Harry had to hold back a moan.

Using the book in his hand to hide his arousal, Harry jumped to his feet and then walked over to the front of Kingsley's desk.

"Next to me," Kingsley clarified.

Harry gulped. As he rounded the desk, he could feel Kingsley's eyes follow his every step.

Once Harry reached the other side, he discovered Kingsley had once again repositioned his chair. He could also plainly see Kingsley sported an erection of his own, a massive one—and by massive, Harry meant _massive_. Kingsley's cock easily extended ten inches down his thigh and was as thick as Harry's forearms.

Kingsley took the book from Harry's hand and, taking in the sight of Harry's tented trousers, placed it on the table.

"Sir?" Harry asked, filled with uncertainty and embarrassment.

"I know I said you could stay, but…I think it best you return to the Burrow."

Harry slumped his shoulders and looked down at the floor. "If you think it's best, sir." He must have been too distracting with all of his staring. And since he'd been basically asked to leave, Harry had no hope Kingsley was actually interested in pursuing anything with him. He should do as Kingsley wanted, and he would. But Kingsley had helped him. For that, Harry would let Kingsley know how grateful he was before he left.

"Minister, I was in a bad place today, and you cared for me without asking me a tonne of questions. So"—Harry gazed directly into Kingsley's topaz-coloured eyes—"I wanted to say thank you."

Kingsley smiled warmly. "You're welcome. But, Harry, you don't need to be so formal. We've known each other since before I became Minister. And I'm only Minister in name; it's a temporary appointment. The law requires that the Minister be part of a bonded pair matched by magic, which I'm not."

"You must be married to be Minister?"

"Not married, magically bonded. Being married doesn't mean a pair is bonded, but those who bond are recognised as married by law."

"I remember hearing complaints about Bill and Fleur still wanting a costly wedding when they were already bonded… I never paid enough attention to realise there was a difference." Harry cocked his head. "How do you know if you've found your match?"

"A kiss, of course."

"A kiss," Harry repeated softly, remembering how happily dazed Ron and Hermione had been after their first kiss. Gazing at Kingsley's lips, he stepped forwards.

"Harry…" Kingsley warned, gripping Harry's wrists almost painfully.

"Please…" Harry moaned with pleasure feeling Kingsley's firm touch again.

Kingsley smoothly manoeuvred Harry's hands from between them to behind Harry's back. He then drew Harry closer. As Kingsley's earthy scent filled Harry's nostrils, Harry shut his eyes.

"Are you sure, Harry? If we do indeed bond, there's no going back. You'd be mine."

Harry gave a slow nod of his head. "Yes," he breathed.

"Tip up your face."

Harry did as Kingsley instructed.

"A little more…perfect."

Harry licked his lips in anticipation. Even if he learnt they weren't a match, Harry knew that wouldn't stop him from wanting more; he wanted Kingsley's slow, deep voice commanding him and his muscular body taking control. Just the thought of it made his sack tighten and pre-cum leak from his cock.

Briefly, Kingsley's hot breath tickled Harry's mouth, and then, Harry felt the press of soft, full lips.

The instant their mouths connected, the pent-up energy that had been building between them exploded. Harry whimpered and parted his lips, giving himself over to Kingsley. Harry didn't know how he knew, but he did: he and Kingsley were a bonded pair.

Kingsley growled and dragged Harry onto his lap. Grinding their erections together, he deepened the kiss, devouring Harry's moans.

Many minutes later, Kingsley broke their rough snog, panting. "Have you ever been fucked, Harry?"

His upper lip warm and prickly from Kingsley's five o'clock shadow, Harry shook his head. "No, sir."

"Not 'sir,' pet." Kingsley brushed his fingers down Harry's cheek. "For now, you're to call me 'Master.'"

Harry nearly came in his pants. "Master…" he repeated, feeling the rightness of it.

"Very good."

Harry whimpered at the praise. He was so hard; he could barely stand it.

"As much as I know how much you want my thick cock inside you, first, your pretty bumhole will need to be trained properly. I need to make sure my new pet is well taken care of."

Kingsley's words and intoxicating nearness were too much. "Ohhh, I'm going to…" Harry shuddered against Kingsley, his pants filling with his release. "Master…"

Kingsley chuckled and then kissed him languidly. "You will also need to learn more control." He urged Harry off his lap. "Remove your shirt, trousers, shoes and socks."

His hands shaking, Harry managed to take them off without falling over.

Kingsley openly admired Harry's revealed body. "Your tits look so sweet, pet, and your legs, strong and lightly haired…I can't wait to have them wrapped around me."

Harry's penis twitched and began to harden again.

"Now, take off your pants, and do it slowly. Tease me, pet."

Harry swallowed hard. Tease him? He'd never done such a thing before, but he'd try. "Yes, Master."

"Good boy."

Harry shyly placed a finger on the wet spot on his red trunks. He made slow circles, causing creamy cum to rise through the fabric. Staring at Kingsley, he brought the digit to his mouth and licked it before sticking it past his parted lips to suck. Harry closed his eyes and moaned, appreciating the flavour of his own cum.

While he gazed at Kingsley once more, Harry next eased his thumbs underneath the waistband of his pants. He was about to drop them when an idea struck him. Grinning, Harry turned around and, inch by inch, lowered his pants until they were about halfway off his bum. He slipped his middle finger into the dark valley of his arse and slowly moved it up and down his crack.

Harry's heart thundered in his chest from the excitement and nervousness he felt, and he had to inhale and exhale a deep breath to calm down. Finding his courage, Harry pushed his trunks down the rest of the way. After stepping out of them, he widened his stance and then spread apart his milky arse cheeks, displaying his tight hole for Kingsley.

By the time Harry turned around, Harry's length was fully erect and leaning flat against his stomach. Kingsley's eyes burnt so hotly that gooseflesh rose across Harry's entire body.

Lazily stroking his cock through his trousers, Kingsley let his gaze roam over Harry's nakedness. "My gorgeous pet…" He lifted his hand from himself, then lightly ran his fingertips through Harry's unkempt pubic hair and smiled. "So untouched…"

Harry's face, neck, and chest turned a lovely shade of pink. "Th-Thank you, Master."

Kingsley blew out an audible breath. "I'd love this to continue, but unfortunately, I do have work to complete." Kingsley swished his wand.

Harry gasped when he felt his arms snap to his sides. A long strip of black leather then snuggly criss-crossed his body from his chest all the way to his ankles. If not for Kingsley holding him steady, Harry would have toppled over.

With another spell, Kingsley widened his chair.

The next thing Harry knew, he was floating horizontally in the air and down onto Kingsley. Harry's back rested across Kingsley's legs and his head on a cushioned armrest. The position gave him a lovely view of Kingsley's chiselled jaw. It also put his cock within easy reach of Kingsley's left hand.

Harry writhed when, with one hand, Kingsley lifted a quill, and with the other, he unhurriedly stroked the length of Harry's cock. "Master…" he whined.

"Shhhh, pet, quiet while I'm busy. You want to be good for your Master, don't you?"

"Mmmmm," Harry throatily uttered at Kingsley's blissful attentions. "Yes, Master…"

Kingsley smiled down at Harry. "Good," his voice rumbled. "If you're a nice, quiet pet, you'll be properly rewarded once I'm done."

While he worked, Kingsley proceeded to tease Harry, unceasingly: fingering Harry's foreskin, gently rubbing his bollocks, and lightly tugging on his thick pubic hair. Harry lost count how many times he came close the orgasming, but Kingsley never allowed him to come. Now, hours later, Harry's eyes were glazed over with arousal. He'd never been on the cusp for this long; it was heaven and hell all rolled up into one.

Kingsley stretched and sighed with relief. "Done." He looked down at Harry. "You've been so good while I've worked, pet. I think you've earned a reward…" He hummed in thought and, for the first time, delved his fingers further down, brushing Harry's opening.

Harry felt his bollocks immediately tighten and groaned when Kingsley wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, preventing him from coming.

"I think your reward shall be your first real lesson on how to be a proper pet for your Master. What do you think?"

"Please, Master," Harry moaned hoarsely. "Please, teach me…"

Harry heard Kingsley chuckle, then listened as he cleared off his desk. The shuffle of parchment and the clink of glass were typically mundane sounds, but for Harry, they meant what was to come was that much closer.

"Open your mouth, pet," Kingsley prompted.

Harry did as ordered, and Kingsley placed the point of his wand in Harry's mouth.

"Suck it. Get it wet. I want it shiny with your spit."

Harry's eyes widened. What was Kingsley planning to do? His imagination running wild, Harry closed his mouth around Kingsley's wand. As he sucked, his cheeks hollowed, and he swirled his tongue, wanting to be sure Kingsley's wand would be coated with a thick layer of his saliva.

"You're going to be a brilliant cock sucker, pet. I can already tell." Kingsley eased his wand further and further into Harry's mouth. "Yes…I can already see how your tight, little throat will take my cock. How it'll eagerly convulse as I shoot my seed down it."

Harry's toes curled at the mixed signals he was experiencing. Again Kingsley's hand squeezed the base of his cock, bringing tears to Harry's eyes.

"That's good enough." Kingsley waited for Harry's mouth to open before removing the wand. He took a second to study it, and a bead of Harry's spittle dribbled down. "Nicely done, pet."

"Uhhnnnn," Harry moaned when he felt the dripping tip of Kingsley's wand circle his left areola.

" _Gelidus_ ," Kingsley murmured, and the area around Harry's nipple flared ice cold.

Harry cried out and bowed his back.

Kingsley slid his wand across Harry's sparsely haired chest to the other nipple and repeated the spell. He continued to calmly move his wand over the bands of leather and sections of exposed flesh until he reached the tip of Harry's glistening length. Gripping Harry's member so he wouldn't accidentally find release, Kingsley cast the charm again. Harry whimpered in ecstasy as his pre-cum transformed into delicate ice crystals before quickly melting from his body heat.

Panting, Harry could no longer see Kingsley because fog on his glasses obstructed his view. "Master, please!" Every one of his nerve endings felt as if it were warring with the ones next to it.

"Shhhh, pet. You're doing so well. It's almost time to start your lesson in earnest." Kingsley waved his wand over Harry's body. " _Finite_."

Harry lamented the loss of the leather restraint and the feeling of security it provided but thrilled at the prospect of being one step closer to having Kingsley inside him.

Kingsley cast another spell, demisting Harry's glasses. "Pet, climb onto my desk and kneel."

"Yes, Master," Harry said, eagerly scrambling from the chair onto the large piece of furniture.

"Have you ever put anything up your bum?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. "No, Master."

Kingsley grinned. "Well, that's going to change right now. It's also your first lesson." He picked up a clear crystal paperweight and tapped it with his wand. It morphed into a penis-shaped dildo about the size of Harry's forefinger with a broad base.

" _Accio_ _Bruise-Healing Paste_ ," Kingsley called out, and the jar flew from the coffee table on the other side of the room into his hand.

Staring at Harry's erection and low hanging balls, Kingsley's eyes grew darker. "I want to see your sweet cunt again. Show it to me."

Flushing, Harry shifted his weight from his knees onto his bum. Opening his legs wide, he placed his hands behind him on the desk. He felt so exposed and, feeling self-conscious, avoided eye contact.

"Pet," Kingsley growled, "look at me."

Harry met Kingsley's eyes. "Ah," he gasped in surprised pleasure when Kingsley touched his opening, smearing on a layer of the slippery paste.

After he liberally applied cream onto the dildo, Kingsley handed over the prepared sex toy.

"Woah," Harry exclaimed, almost dropping it. The dildo was much heavier than it looked.

"Now, pet, I want to watch you play with your new toy. But, whenever you feel yourself getting too close, you're to stop. If you disobey, you'll be punished. Understand?"

"Yes, Master. I understand."

With a loud clunk, Harry set the dildo on the desk and then squatted, positioning the blunt tip at his entrance. He took a deep, relaxing breath. Biting his lower lip, he rubbed the small glass head around his puckered hole and gasped at the sensation he felt. Then, with extreme care, Harry eased the thin dildo into his bum. It didn't hurt; it actually felt kind of good, but it also felt strange.

Harry lifted and lowered himself again, this time faster. Pleasure rolled through his body, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling. More confident, Harry rode the dildo harder, and soon, he was panting from his exertions.

It took Harry a few minutes to notice, but he was sure of it now. The dildo was steadily lengthening and thickening inside of him. During his next plunge, Harry struck something inside of him that made him cry out in astonishment. He immediately froze and, clenching his teeth, gripped himself so he wouldn't come.

"Did you find your special spot, pet?" Kingsley asked, his lips curving into a pleased smile.

"Y-Yes, Master… I'm afraid I'll come if I hit it again."

Kingsley rose from his seat. "Then come." He bent forwards, capturing Harry's gaze, and sealed his mouth around Harry's glans.

Harry whimpered. Not looking away, he lowered himself, letting the dildo stimulate the new gift inside of him he'd found with Kingsley's guidance. Harry's breath caught. Then he moaned with relief as his bollocks and cock began to pulse and shoot a large amount of cum onto Kingsley's tongue.

Kingsley's chest rumbled at the first taste, and he took hold of Harry's hips, helping him continue to move. It was too much, and Harry had to shut his eyes. But even though he couldn't see it, he could feel Kingsley's mouth move as he drank down every drop of his release.

When Harry was spent, Kingsley held him in place and started sucking on Harry's softening cock.

"Ahh…ahh…" Harry gasped, wiggling in Kingsley's hands. "Master…please…" Harry's penis was so sensitive that Kingsley's mouth felt pleasurable but also like a hot flame wrapped around his flesh.

Kingsley licked Harry's cock like a Sugar Quill. "I can't get enough of you, pet. You taste so sweet." He delved his tongue into Harry's foreskin and moaned.

Sighing, Kingsley reluctantly straightened. "As much as I enjoy your sweet cock, I'm curious to know how well you played with your toy… Lie on your back. I want to see how greedy your little cunt was."

While he held the dildo in place, Harry carefully laid back and spread his legs.

Kingsley smiled, nodding his head in approval. "Very good, pet. If I were your professor, I'd give you an Outstanding."

Pleasure rushed through Harry at Kingsley's compliment. "Thank you, Master."

Kingsley smoothed his hands over the soft surface of Harry's buttocks. With care, he took hold of the base of the dildo and slowly slid it from Harry's bum.

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head at how large the toy had become. He compared it to the outline of Kingsley's arousal and found they were similar in size. That meant Kingsley would now fit inside him. At the realisation, Harry immediately whined with want.

"I know, pet," Kingsley husked, standing. "I feel exactly the same way." With purpose, he flicked his wand.

Harry made a startled sound when his forearms snapped against the insides of his calves. Before he could even think to separate them, leather straps appeared and bound them together, resulting in him resembling a knocked over crab. Harry strained his neck to see what Kingsley was up to, but as soon as he heard the jingle of a belt buckle, he knew Kingsley was finally unsheathing his cock.

Kingsley cast a wordless spell, and Harry's eyes widened when he felt his back float off the desk. "M-Master?"

With Harry as light as a feather, Kingsley wrapped his arms underneath Harry's thighs and brought him close. "I'm going to fuck your little virgin cunt, pet. By the time I'm done, I expect a feast of cum to enjoy." He then crushed his lips against Harry's. The kiss was so much of a distraction that Harry's arse muscles never had a chance to tense when Kingsley shoved the head of his cock past Harry's sphincter.

Harry shuddered with bliss as Kingsley buried his cock into his heat. "Master…" he moaned. With Kingsley inside him, a sense of peace eased the weight he usually felt on his shoulders.

Giving Harry no time to adjust, Kingsley began fucking Harry's hole with hard, sure strokes. With his arms and legs restrained and Kingsley in full control, all Harry could do was take it.

Less than a minute later, Harry felt his balls tightening. "Master," he gasped, looking frantically into Kingsley's eyes.

"That's right, pet. I want to feel your pussy pulsing around my cock. Come for your Master."

Instantly, Harry cried out, climaxing. His eyes closed, he felt his cum land on his chest and stomach. Harry's eyes flew open when the feel of cold glass pressed against his back. He soon realised, Kingsley was fucking him against the window behind his desk.

"Master, people can see us."

"Let them see," Kingsley growled. "Let them know your _mine_." His hips rammed forwards, hitting Harry's prostate with so much force Harry saw stars.

Kingsley's thrusts were now so deep that Harry's vision began to blur. "Master!" he almost sobbed, coming again.

Kingsley's hold grew painfully tight, and his breathing became shallow. "That's it, pet. That's it. Show your Master how much you love his cock."

"Fuck…" Kingsley hissed as he pounded into Harry's arse with loud smacks. "Fuck! Fuck, Harry, I'm…" A guttural growl left his lips. Kingsley gasped and froze his hips, but Harry could still feel the powerful pulses of Kingsley's cock filling him to the brim.

Both of them breathing hard, Kingsley took in the sight of the cum pooled on Harry's belly. "I think my naughty pet's been holding back."

Still lighter than air, Kingsley lifted Harry and delved his tongue into Harry's opening.

Harry gasped. The muscles of his arse squeezed, and Kingsley's cum gushed out from his well-fucked hole.

"Mmmm," Kingsley murmured between licks. "Yes, pet… Your Master loves to eat cum. Give your Master what he wants."

"Master," Harry whimpered. With another shock wave of pleasure, cum spurted from his penis, running down its length.

Kingsley chuckled. "That's better." Growling with delight, he moved from Harry's bum to his cock and stomach, slurping up Harry's salty and sweet cream.

Once Kingsley had cleaned off all the cum coating Harry's body with his tongue, he softly sighed. Harry felt his restraints disappear, and after he ended the floating charm, Kingsley helped him to his feet.

"Playtime's over, Harry. There's one more letter I need to mail."

"Mmmm, okay," Harry muttered, still in a daze. "To the Italian Ministry?"

"No, to your friends. You won't be returning to the Burrow. You're my husband now; you'll be coming home with me."

Joy filled Harry. That's right. He was married, and to a man who was better than he could've ever hoped for. Tears prickled Harry's eyes. He grabbed Kingsley around the neck and wrapped his legs around Kingsley's waist, soundly snogging him.

Needing to breathe, Harry broke their kiss. "I can't wait to see our home, Kingsley." He smiled mischievously. "Especially the bedroom."

Kingsley grinned from ear to ear. "You better let me go so I can hurry with that letter, then." He pecked Harry's forehead, then lifted Harry's chin to stare directly into his eyes. "I can't wait until I can make love to you for the first time on a proper bed, Harry."

What happened in Kingsley's office had been fucking, delicious fucking to be sure, but not making love. He tenderly kissed Kingsley's lips. "I can't wait, either."  
 **  
The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Comments, favourites, and follows are always welcome.**

 **If you enjoyed this fic, try checking out my others. :)**


End file.
